


Healing by seduction

by Aravas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Oral Sex, Troubled Relationship, fucking sand, kinda sorta cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravas/pseuds/Aravas
Summary: Harry has some serious trouble in his relationship with Ginny. While taking some time for himself, Gabrielle comes to help him, in her own way.
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Healing by seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorOfMyVessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorOfMyVessel/gifts).



> A birthday present to my friend, SailorOfMyVessel, as well as my first Harry potter fanfic.

Today was not a good day, Harry found. He stood alone on a beach, staring out onto the sea through melancholic eyes, and wondered once more what to do. The moon shone down onto the glistening water as the waves broke on the shore, gently filling the world around him with noise he wanted to hear.

His argument with Ginny was still fresh in memory, as it happened today. The reason was so simple that The Boy Who Lived had wondered how it could erupt like that. Though he was lying to himself; Harry knew well and true what it was about and that it was far from simple for anyone except him.

He wanted to marry, but Ginny was not ready. He asked why, but she deflected. Perhaps she was scared for whatever reason? When he needled her, a bit annoyed that the ginger sister of his best friend would act so out-of-character, she erupted and said out loud that she doubted Harry actually wanted to marry her out of love. Rather, Ginny thought that he only wanted to tie the knot because he was afraid of being alone.

To Harry’s ears, it sounded like she was more trying to convince herself why that was a bad idea. He said so, and it escalated into the mess he saw in front of his mind’s eye, over and over again.

Ron was playing peacekeeper between the two, not wanting either to be unhappy. Harry was sent on a vacation at Bill’s house near the sea, to clear his head, while Ginny had to visit her parents to find out what _she_ herself wanted.

The Boy Who Lived, the man who defeated Voldemort...it sounded so hollow to him now. All the fame in the world could not protect from relationship troubles of heartbreak.

_“You only want me because no one else would dare! Because deep down, you know you are cursed, and it shows! Every thought, every second, you look so damn miserable!”_

Harry wondered, once again, why Ginny would say that. He had a lot of time to think out here. No one dared approach him, merely looking on from afar in reverence for a hero.

Yeah, right. Bill was nice, but a little distant, while his wife Fleur was trying to be a gracious host to him. Her sister, which was supposed to be there as well, hadn’t been seen at all.

At least by his eyes.

The bespectacled brit idly kicked the sand. He felt like being miserable right now, so he let himself be miserable. No one was at the beach at this time of day, so he was all alone out here.

All alone.

“Ah...Harry?”

An accented voice, one that couldn’t quite pronounce an ‘H’, came to his ears. Among all the people he knew, that accent belonged to two people, and one of them he knew was giving him space. So he turned around to face the other option. 

Gabrielle Delacour smiled at him, her blonde hair glistening in the moonlight and billowing under the air from the sea. A simple white sundress hugged her figure as she approached him. Looking into Harry’s eyes, the girl’s smile changed from friendly to pitying. He really didn’t need that right now, though she spoke to him regardless, blinking with curiosity.

“You’re hurt.” Harry sure felt like it, he would admit that to her. “Your coeur...heart, was it? Who did it?”

He turned from her. Any other time, he wouldn’t have wanted to be this rude, but now he wanted to be miserable alone.

“Harry?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he deflected in a voice slightly trembling in discomfort. The memory was too fresh, such a massive clash over something so benign, at least in his eyes…

“You are hurting,” the blossomed beauty insisted. “I can aid you.”

“I don’t think you can.” Harry still wasn’t looking at her, instead gazing out onto the sea. He wished for all his and Ginny’s worries to be taken away, swallowed by the unexplored depths.

“I want to.” Her voice was pleasant and gentle; its tone soothed him a little. He felt like he was drawn into the hug he didn’t know he needed all along.

Giving in, he turned to her. Her eyes pleaded for him to open to her while her smile was inviting him, easing Harry around a girl he barely talked to.

Harry opened up at last, at least towards her. He told her about the clash with Ginny, what she said and how it grew worse, turning into petty insults thrown at each other.

He sighed as he finished, Gabrielle standing beside him, silent but not judging, merely listening, taking it all in. “I’ll be honest,” he said after a brief silence. “At this point, I don’t know if I want to marry her. I mean...what if this ends up being our daily life? Arguing for the sake of it.”

“You worry for the future. That is good,” the girl standing next to him interjected. “But you do not know if it is your future. It is not set in stone.”

“What makes you think that?” he asked her.

“You do.” She smiled at Harry, making him blink at how radiant she looked, framed by moonlight and the breeze from the sea. Her dress pressed against her in the wind. “You...were dead, but now you are...alive.”

“You defy,” she continued, her accent pulling at the words like calligraphy... “You battle. You...persist? Is that the word?”

Harry nodded curtly, wondering where she was going with this.

“You are not cursed.” This girl was still serenely smiling at him. “If you were, you would have...Je ne sais quoi, l’appel du vide...you would have stayed dead?”

Her struggling to find the words in his language was cute enough to make Harry smile, even if he didn’t want to. How did Gabrielle know what she had to say, he wondered, to lift his mood? “I mean…”

He saw her expression harden just the smallest bit. “But your chérie… she only sees what you did, not what you passed. Suffered.” She struggled to pronounce the last word, though Harry found, oddly, that she made it sound sexy.

Why did he think that? He had a girlfriend!

At least, he thought he still had. He caught himself wondering.

“Still, I mean, I like her, and…” he tried to find the right words, though the more he searched the more he realized how much he hurt. He hoped it would go away.

“Gabby?” he probed, wondering if he could call her that. When she smiled, he continued. “I still want to eventually marry Ginny. I mean, I’m sure this argument would just be a one-off, and she realized herself how silly she was. And how dumb I was for getting so worked up.”

Gabrielle walked closer to him, looking Harry directly in the eye. “ _Passion_.” She used the french pronunciation, the word flowing like honey. “You have so much of it. You wanted to marry, but she was silly, so your _passion_ went…” The blonde imitated a small explosion with her hands, even doing a sound, making the young man before her actually laugh for the first time since he arrived here. They giggled together before taking a breath each.

That was when Harry noticed something curious among the atmosphere, through his lifted spirits. The wind was growing chilly, yet there stood the girl, right before him, not shivering at all even as he did. His eyes traced her form, involuntarily, and he realized that something was pushing against the fabric at her breasts.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, trying to look away from the hard nubs that were _so_ close to visible through the dress. 

"Non," she answered with a smile before stepping closer to him. His mouth went dry at the soft bounce of her chest. What was she thinking? He had a girlfriend. She _knew_ that! 

"I am veela." Her words cut through his thoughts with disturbing ease and he looked up at her blue eyes. They had darkened, almost seeming black in the shadows framing her face now... 

"I am always, how do you say?" she twirled a blonde lock of hair around her finger as she stepped closer still. "Hot." 

He swallowed. She knew exactly what she was doing, he realised, and he didn't know whether he had the strength needed to resist her. She was out-and-out seducing him.

Was that her plan all along?

“Wait, Gabby-”

“Ssh.” Her hands laid on his chest, traveling south from there and hitching on the waistband of his pants. “Your cherie does not need to know. It is no cheating...what I want to do to you now…”

She sank to her knees before Harry, smiling sweetly up at him. A finger trailed away from his pants and hooked on the cleavage of her dress. Pulling it down ever so tantalizingly slow, she revealed more and more of her body to him. The soft flesh heaved under Gabrielle’s breath, and Harry felt desire.

Desire for the woman on her knees before him.

He shouldn’t, but he felt it regardless. “Wait-”

The blonde didn’t listen. Instead, she looked up to him as her mouth neared his zipper, gripping it between her teeth and pulling it down. Harry grew hard seeing this.

‘ _I shouldn’t,_ ’ he fended in his mind, yet his body didn’t move. Gabrielle used this to fish out his cock from the confines of his pants. Exposed to the wind like this, he should have felt the chill, yet all his cock felt was her warm breath.

He realized that Gabrielle didn’t have any underwear on all along. When she discarded her dress, he hadn’t seen any other fabric on her.

She had been looking forward to this, perhaps even planning it.

Finally, Harry found his voice back and croaked just one word. “Why?”

Gabrielle smiled up at him. “Not because I am veela, Harry.” a single finger traced his length, making him shiver more than the wind did, the element suddenly forgotten.

All of a sudden, it was only him and her.

“ _Je t'aime, Harry_ ,” she purred. He couldn’t believe it.

“How? I mean-”

“I do not question why I love.” She breathed deeper on his crown, the cock throbbing under the warmth, seeking more. “I just do.”

Then, with one swift motion, her dress was gone, revealing her body to him. It was like Gabrielle was sculpted into existence by a masterful hand; her body utter perfection. Skin unmarred and soft, her breasts full and a perfect handful for him. Though her ass, in her kneeling position, stood out the most. It was incredible to look at, and Harry once more reined in the impulse of reaching out to feel it, to feel her.

A single kiss tore him out of his staring, his dick harder than before. Gabby smiled still, both her hands on his hips to brace herself.

“It is not cheating,” she reiterated. “I will massage you.” Another kiss, and Harry hissed. Despite wanting to object, his resistance melted away under her sweetness and utter sex appeal.

Finally, he said: “It’s just a massage.” Harry was trying to convince himself more than he agreed with her, yet the veela before him tittered in agreement.

Then his crown disappeared behind her lips.

Harry gasped. He was not used to this suction, her lips clinging to him as she suckled on his crown. Her tongue caressed him, even darting out to lick more of his cock as she slowly drew closer to his hips.

Her ass jutted out even more to Harry as she licked and sucked more and more of him. He braced himself. Barely avoiding an early climax when she started humming on his dick. The vibrations, the sound of her savoring her treat, the dream-like expression on the hungry veela…

Harry clung on to his loyalty, though he felt himself slip away. Right into her.

Gabrielle picked up the pace. Her breathing deepened as she sucked his cock slowly, her saliva glistening on his skin before her lips passed over again.

This sexy girl gripped his hips harder as she sped up further, humming all over his cock. Harry gasped with every motion of hers, hanging on by a thread.

Finally, that thread snapped, and Harry’s hands moved. One grabbed Gabrielle by the back of the head, gently but with fingers curled slightly, telling her what he wanted. The other grabbed her hand from her hip, fingers intertwining.

She smiled around his cock, her eyes radiating lust and happiness. Harry couldn’t bear it and thrustthrusted into her mouth.

All of his cock had now disappeared into her mouth and down her throat. Her eyes widened, but her breathing kept even. Her hips trembled, jutting back and forth.

Harry swore under his breath as he fucked Gabby’s mouth. Closing his eyes, he only felt the carnal pleasure of a girl freely offering her mouth for him to fuck. No maybe-cheating, no arguments, no drama.

Right now, Harry was governed by his lust.

Gabrielle kept humming as he fucked her throat, his balls slapping against her chin, her nose meeting his crotch with every thrust. His hands grabbed her tighter, and her hand met the pressure.

“Gabrielle!” Harry gasped out. “I-”

She hummed in response, sucking harder and drawing him in. Finally, hips bucking and legs shaking, Harry came.

He saw stars. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever felt as Gabrielle swallowed his massive load in big gulps. He looked down at her hazy eyes and saw her own legs quaking, her wonderful ass shaking as her hips buckled. Beneath her, the sand was becoming wet.

She came from Harry fucking her throat. The thought made him hard again immediately, even as he returned to reason.

He just got a blowjob from someone, not his girlfriend, hell, he fucked her throat.

It should have been cheating, yet Harry felt no guilt. Perhaps it was because he still felt such overwhelming lust for Gabrielle, perhaps it was because he was angry at Ginny for what she said, regardless of how it sounded afterwards. The ginger had meant to hurt him, whereas the blonde seductress desired to heal him.

For crying out loud, she desired him as a whole. She wanted to steal him away, to have him for herself. Harry wanted to feel hurt for being played and manipulated, and yet…

Gabby opened her mouth with a gasp, her tongue lolling out. Not a drop was wasted, she had swallowed it all through her own orgasm.

Harry still felt lust, even as his emotions warred once more. She pursed her lips and rose from the sand, some of it still clinging to her knees.

The hand gripping his left him last, though he could sense the reluctance. Her face spoke volumes; Gabrielle knew what he felt, and from her biting her lip, he knew that she felt the same, wanted the same.

She wanted more, but didn’t demand it from him. Instead, she turned, back to the house. Harry had enough time to admire her body in the moonlight. He barely caught a glimpse of her pussy, glistening from her climax, the fluid running down her legs still. He grew harder still, his breath hitching. Her perfect breasts disappeared from his view as she bared her back at him, showing Harry her unblemished ass. She was luring him in, and Harry felt like his rope to escape her seduction was growing thinner and thinner by the second.

“What do you want from me?” he finally asked, even if he knew the answer already. Gabrielle Delacour loved him for no reason at all. She simply loved and desired.

It was too pure a reason for someone as sexy as her.

“ _Je veux baiser jusqu'à ce que nous nous évanouissions tous les deux_ ,” she said to him as she turned her head towards him. Harry wondered what it meant, but he knew from her expression, her waiting right there for him; her bare butt begging to be squeezed, so much so that his hands already made the motion subconsciously.

Harry reined himself back in.

“Your choice, Harry,” the seductive veela purred, changing her stance, making her cheeks giggle just the slightest bit. “Either you go back to her...or you go with moi, and we...make love.”

Either succumb to a night of passion with a woman for which the word ‘sexy’ seemed to have been invented, with the promise for more beyond that, embracing the end of what he had before…

Or return to the woman he intended to marry for a long while now, staying true to what and who he knew.

Both of these choices emanated a siren’s call. One asking him to return, the other to follow elsewhere.

Finally, after a mere moment, he made his choice.

And Harry walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambiguous ending is ambiguous. Happy birthday, Sailor!


End file.
